1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a manufacturing method for the solar cell. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell, where a thickness of an emitter layer and a thickness of a back surface field layer are different from each other, and a manufacturing method for the solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
As depletion of conventional energy resources such as oil or coal is anticipated, an interest for alternative energy resources is increasing in the hopes of substituting them for the conventional energy resources. Among others, solar cells are receiving particular attention from the public as a next generation device capable of converting solar energy directly into electric energy by use of semiconductors.
In other words, a solar cell is a device converting solar energy into electric energy by using a photovoltaic effect. Depending on the material employed, solar cells may be classified into a silicon solar cell, a thin-film type solar cell, a dye-sensitized solar cell, and an organic polymer-type solar cell, where silicon solar cells are most prevalent over the other types of solar cells. For the solar cells discussed above, it is very important to improve the efficiency thereof, which is related to a ratio of converting incident light rays into electric energy.